Colleen Wing/Gallery
A gallery of images of Colleen Wing. ''Iron Fist Screenshots Season One Episode 1.01: Snow Gives Way Rand-Wing-IF101-000.png Coleen Wing.jpg Colleen Dojo.jpg [[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episode 1.02: ''Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] Colleen arrives.jpeg Colleen vs Thug.PNG Colleen Wing 102.png [[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episode 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] Attack on dojo.png Wing receiving money.png Rand vs Wing.jpg Iron Fist.jpg IF103 Ring01.png [[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episode 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] Wing enters the ring.PNG Colleen Fight Preperation.PNG Colleen opponent.PNG Colleen Fight.jpeg ColleenWing-CageFighting.jpeg Ring Colleen Wing.PNG [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] Wing, Claire and Rand dine together.jpg Under Leaf Pluck Lotus.jpg [[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] IF106 BerginivKidnapping.png [[Felling Tree with Roots|Episodes 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] Bakuto-FirstScene.jpg Tattoo touch.PNG Colleen and Danny.PNG Wing not amused.PNG [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episodes 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] The Blessing of Many Fractures.png Iron Fist Coleen Wing Claire Temple.jpg Colleen vs 9 Spiders 1.PNG Colleen vs 9 Spiders 2.PNG Rand's Big Battle.PNG Rand vs Axe.PNG Rand vs Hand.PNG [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episodes 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] DannyColleenClaireGaoINDOJO.jpg Gao and Wing 09.png BakutoComfortsColleen.png Chi Healing 1.png Chi Healing 2.png Chi Healing 3.png [[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episode 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] IF Screenshot 2.jpg BakutoWing-WelcomingRand.png BakutoDannytraing.jpg DannyRandMeditatingOnBed.jpg Iron Fist Colleen.jpg [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] Wing-and-Bakuto.png Kidnapping of Colleen Wing.png IF111 WingAndTemple01.png IF111 WingAndRand01.png IF111 MaryBrianWing01.png [[Bar the Big Boss|Episode 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] DavosArguesWithColleen.png Bar the Big Boss - Wing and Bakuto.jpg Bar the Big Boss - Wing.png Rain Fight.PNG Bar the Big Boss.png RandAndDavos.PNG Bar the Big Boss - Wing and Rand training.PNG Rand and Wing on the run.PNG [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] DannyColleenHidingBehindTree.jpg RWHT Episode 13.png DannyTalkingAboutParents DPWF.jpg Tumblr op0ylwysYK1uyv2fbo1 1280.png Tumblr op0ylwysYK1uyv2fbo2 1280.png DannyColleenbloodDPWF1.jpg DannyColleenbloodDPWF2.jpg DisappearedK'unLun Gate.png I Should Have Been Here.png Season Two [[The Fury of Iron Fist|Episode 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist]] Dinner Danny and Colleen.jpg Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_12.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_13.png Rand in Restaurant.jpg IronFistSeason2-FirstImages2.jpg [[The City's Not for Burning|Episode 2.02: The City's Not for Burning]] Danny Colleen Mary.jpg RandWing-RedLighting-IFS2.jpg [[This Deadly Secret|Episode 2.03: This Deadly Secret]] IFS2x03_Colleen_Wing_Looks_Back.png [[Target: Iron Fist|Episode 2.04: Target: Iron Fist]] [[Heart of the Dragon|Episode 2.05: Heart of the Dragon]] [[The Dragon Dies at Dawn|Episode 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn]] IronFistSeason2-FirstImages6.jpg [[Morning of the Mindstorm|Episode 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm]] [[Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance|Episode 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengence]] Wing with wood Sword.jpg [[War Without End|Episode 2.09: War Without End]] IFS2x09 Davos (Chi Slam).png IFS2x09 Colleen Wing (Iron Fist Glow).png [[A Duel of Iron|Episode 2.10: A Duel of Iron]] Colleen-FiresUpTheFist.png IFS2x10_Colleen_Wing_&_Davos_(Iron_Fist_Punch).png IFS2_Colleen_Wing_Harnesses_Chi_(Katana).png Promotional Season One Promo Colleen Wing.png Colleen Wing Poster.png Iron Fist street Promo.jpg Season Two IFS2_Rand_&_Wing_Talking_in_Street.jpg IFS2_Colleen_Wing_(Serious_Talk).jpg IF Season Two.jpg Colleen Wing Promo S2.jpg Behind the Scenes Season One Colleen wing and danny rand.jpg Colleen and Danny 7.jpg Colleen Fight 3.jpg Colleen Fight 4.jpg Colleen Fight 7.jpg Colleen Fight 16.jpg Colleen Wing Day 5.jpg Colleen Wing Day 11.jpg Colleen Wing Day 13.jpg Season Two DannyColleen BTS IFS2.jpg IF_S2_BTS_Danny&ColleenRailing.jpg DeTlP4aXcAERXCY.jpg DeTz7pZX0AEiezl.jpg DeTmuKaXkAAdP6P.jpg IF-S2-Set-78451.jpg BtS Colleen S2.jpg Colleen and Misty S2.jpg ''The Defenders Season One Screenshots [[The H Word|Episode 1.01: ''The H Word]] IronFistSpeakingWithShaft.jpg DannyRandWakingUpOnPlane.jpg DannyRandDiscussingElektraFight.jpg IF returns.PNG Llvv3E7.jpg TheDefenders101-784512.png [[Mean Right Hook|Episode 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] TD102 K'unLunPainting01.png [[Worst Behavior|Episode 1.03: Worst Behavior]] [[Take Shelter|Episode 1.05: Take Shelter]] SowandeQuestionedByDefenders.jpg TD105 ColleenWing01.png TD105 ColleenWing02.png TD105 ColleenWing03.png TD105 ColleenAndTemple01.png TakeShelter.png TD105 Group.png TD105 WingDucasseTempleWalker.png [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episode 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] [[The Defenders (episode)|Episode 1.08: The Defenders]] DD-LeadingTeam-Defenders.jpeg CWing-Defenders-BattlePose.jpg Colleen surprised.PNG BakutoWing-LockingSwords-Defenders.png BakutoBeheaded.png Defenders_(Midland_Circle_Aftermath).png IMG_5303.PNG Behind the Scenes Defenders BTS 1.jpg Defenders BTS 2.jpg Defenders BTS 3.jpg Defenders BTS 4.jpg Defenders BTS 5.jpg Defenders BTS 6.jpg Defenders BTS 7.jpg Defenders BTS 22.png Defenders BTS 23.png Defenders_BTS_24.png Defenders BTS 25.png Colleen Wing Defenders BTS 1.jpg Colleen Wing Defenders BTS 2.jpg Colleen Wing Defenders BTS 3.jpg Colleen Wing Defenders BTS 4.jpg Colleen Wing Defenders BTS 5.jpg ''Luke Cage Season Two Screenshots [[Wig Out|Episode 2.03: ''Wig Out]] LCS2_-_Colleen_Fighting_Misty.png CWing-BoxingRing-LukeCageSeasonTwo.jpg LCS2_-_Colleen_Helps_Misty.png LCS2_-_Colleen_Thanks_Misty.png LCS2_-_Colleen_&_Misty_(Offering_A_Drink).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Confrontation).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Mean_Look).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Fight_Starting).png LCS2_-_Misty_(Fight_Breakout).png LCS2_-_Colleen_(Impressed).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Fighting_At_the_Bar).png Luke-Cage-season-2-episode3-MistyColleen-fight.jpg LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Fight_Ended).png Merchandise ''The Defenders'' Defenders figures.jpg Category:Galleries